


Асфальтовый путь

by Anonymous



Series: Грустная клевета [4]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Original Fiction, Short and boring, Vignette, Worms, this is very autobiographic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-30
Updated: 2006-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Почти автобиографический рассказик об осеннем парке. Как все зарисовки об осеннем парке, довольно нудный. И, разумеется, пессимистический.





	

Была ранняя осень. Очень ранняя. Практически даже еще лето. Но аллея старого парка уже была усыпана желтыми листьями, аккуратными, узкими, с длинными черешками. Надо полагать, здесь, протянув ветки через аллею, прямо над скамейкой, росло дерево с такими листьями. Но девочка, сидевшая на скамейке, вверх не смотрела. Она смотрела главным образом на бутерброд, который в данный момент держала в своих перемазанных чернилами пальчиках, стараясь как можно меньше соприкасаться с промасленной бумажкой, в которую этот самый бутерброд был завернут. Если бы поблизости оказалась какая-нибудь собака, проявляющая хотя бы минимальный интерес к девочке и ее ленчу, бутерброд был бы немедленно брошен на землю, и дальнейшая его судьба девочку не интересовала бы — она ушла бы отсюда, не оглядываясь. Но собак-попрошаек здесь не было. И вообще никого не было, только на другой скамейке — метрах в пятидесяти — обжималась какая-то парочка. Смотреть в ту сторону девочке с бутербродом не хотелось категорически. Оставалось только приступить к еде.

Лениво пережевывая волокнистое мясо, девочка тусклым взглядом смотрела на рассыпанные у ее ног листья. Собственно говоря, она смотрела не на все листья, а на один, лежавший на самом краю дорожки, в выбоине асфальта. А еще точнее, на черешок этого листа. Длинный и гибкий, он забавно качался при каждом порыве ветра, чуть касаясь асфальта свободным кончиком. Скучающая девочка с недоеденным бутербродом подумала, что этот черешок ужасно похож на щупальце какого-то странного существа. Она даже чуть не начала придумывать историю про странное существо с щупальцами, но не додумала свою мысль до конца, потому что ей было лень. Она просто сидела на скамейке, глядя на освещенные солнцем листья — некоторые тоже покачивались от ветра, шевеля черешками-щупальцами, но не так сильно. Девочка с бутербродом вяло размышляла, чем этот конкретный лист отличается от остальных, когда поняла, что отличается он слишком сильно и что ни один черешок в мире не может так колыхаться от ветра — целенаправленно ощупывая край выбоины. Пока девочка таращилась на «щупальце», оно отделилось наконец-то от листка и выползло на дорожку — обыкновенный желтовато-зеленый червячок, цветом и размерами действительно смахивающий на черешок листа, от которого он только что отчалил.

С бутербродом было уже практически покончено, но девочка всё следила за странствиями мелкомасштабного зеленоватого существа, которое бессмысленно петляло по аллее своей странной червячьей манерой — то вытягиваясь вперед, цепляясь за асфальт только задними ножками и долго качаясь в такой позе, решая, куда же ползти дальше, то выгибаясь крутой дугой, чтобы подтянуть хвост к голове. Девочка мрачно подумала, что это, наверное, какая-нибудь обитавшая на дереве гусеница, которая не успела превратиться в бабочку, или во что там она должна была превратиться, раньше, чем лист, на котором она сидела, отвалился от ветки. И что вряд ли этой гусенице уже когда-нибудь доведется во что-нибудь превратиться — даже если ни один случайный прохожий не наступит на блуждающего среди желтых листьев желтого червяка, вряд ли это безмозглое существо сможет найти дорогу обратно на дерево.

Девочка отряхнула крошки с юбки, встала со скамейки и пошла к выходу из парка, глядя под ноги и стараясь не наступать на листья — мало ли какая еще желтая живность может на них сидеть. Она думала о червячке, ползающем по аллее, — о чём только не будешь думать, чтобы забыть о собственных проблемах. И еще она даже не то чтобы думала, а точно знала, что она сама — существо разумное и сильное и что все мелкие препятствия на ее пути — это действительно мелкие препятствия.

Она шла знакомым путем, прямым и логичным. Впрочем, она выбирала этот путь не потому, что он был прямым и логичным, а потому, что его знали другие люди, которые могли бы ее здесь найти, если бы им пришло в голову ее искать во время «окна» в занятиях. Разумеется, пока что она еще никому не понадобилась. Но логика ее была железной. Ну, разве что немножко ржавой. Совсем чуть-чуть.


End file.
